


Бесплатная карта

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, M/M, Romance, Sequel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: С Куроо никакой ясности не было. Он просто был. И своим отношением ставил Кея в тупик, здорово задевая его профессиональную гордость координатора и архитектора.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Бесплатная карта

**Author's Note:**

> "Бесплатная карта" – когда игроки в покер, не делая ставок, переходят к следующему раунду торговли. Таким образом, вам предоставляется шанс увидеть ещё одну карту, не заплатив за неё.
> 
> Продолжение фика "Погружение". После завершения дела Хиямы Куроо и Цукишима проводят неделю в Лондоне, а потом расстаются, чтобы вернуться к работе.
> 
> Текст написан в команду Куроо на Haikyuu! Fucking Fest-2020  
> Бета - MsFlaffy

Всю дорогу до Гамбурга Кей проспал. Забросил сумку на полку, попросил подушку, надел маску для сна и почти сразу вырубился. Даже телефон не отключил. Лондон пропал из иллюминаторов, растворился в утренней дымке, но Кей этого уже не видел.

Спал он без сновидений или просто не запомнил, что ему снилось. И неудивительно: неделя в Лондоне выдалась насыщенной во всех отношениях, а узнав, что отпуск у Кея закончился и надо возвращаться к работе, Куроо забрал у него ноутбук и телефон и почти сутки не выпускал из квартиры. 

С утра у Кея все болело, тянуло мышцы, как после напряженной тренировки в спортзале, от недосыпа и усталости в голове был туман. Даже червячок сомнения, поднимавший голову всякий раз после таких вот бурных свиданий, похоже, был слишком измотан, чтобы пошевелиться. 

Расслабленный, красочный, спешащий и одновременно плывущий по течению, беззаботный Лондон остался в памяти красивым сном, где можно было, просто гуляя, зайти в любой музей или оказаться в какой угодно исторической эпохе. Он казался лабиринтом, придуманным беспечным архитектором ради игры. Такой лабиринт мог бы построить сам Куроо, предусмотрев там особое место для всех, кто захочет пойти в этот сон вместе с ним. И Кей, привычно забегая вперед, по обыкновению стараясь все предвидеть, начал испытывать ностальгию по этому сну еще задолго до его окончания. Впереди ждала работа, и в той реальности, до которой оставалось лишь несколько дней, не было места беспечности, легкости и тому чувству, что, проникая все глубже, согревало и опьяняло, словно старый виски.

А это было чувство. Резонировавшее в присутствии Куроо и стихавшее до почти неощутимой вибрации под кожей, когда того не было рядом. Теплое и глупое. Чувство, не дававшее забыть о себе. Отвлекающее. Похожее на приблудного котенка.

Когда они пересекались с Куроо по работе, а потом проводили вместе почти все свободное время, Кей постепенно переставал ощущать границу, но понял это слишком поздно. И в Лондоне все стало только хуже. Слишком хорошо. Очень, очень плохо. Кей пока не готов был сказать, было ли это увлечением, влюбленностью или чем-то еще, но это определенно было привязанностью.

Не то чтобы ему было важно отнести их с Куроо отношения к какой-то категории. Хотя вообще-то не помешало бы. Ладно, Кею это было важно. Он предпочитал четко знать, с чем или с кем имеет дело. Так было просто спокойнее — не имело значения, в каком именно ящичке сознания будет храниться папка под названием «Куроо Тецуро»: коллега, партнер для секса, бойфренд, единственный и неповторимый проходимец. Когда даешь чему-то название, появляется ясность.

С Куроо никакой ясности не было. Он просто был. И своим отношением ставил Кея в тупик, здорово задевая его профессиональную гордость координатора и архитектора. 

Командир объявил, что через двадцать минут самолет совершит посадку в аэропорту Гамбурга, но Кей спал, отложив все, связанное с Куроо и не поддающейся расчету категорией чувств, в папку под названием «Не сегодня». 

Ничего, требующего специальной подготовки или хотя бы планирования, в Германии не предполагалось. Одна из европейских групп попросила Карасуно о консультации для своих сотрудников, и Савамура решил, что, раз уж Кей находится в той же части земного шара, именно он и выступит в роли консультанта. Сорить ресурсами он не любил.

Через два часа после приземления Кей уже подходил к месту назначенной встречи. За это время он успел разместиться в отеле, принять душ, выпить огромную чашку кофе и прогуляться по набережной.. 

Он также попытался приглушить противоречивые сигналы, что подавала психика в ответ на воспоминания о Куроо. Кей был, пожалуй, даже рад, что в ближайшие недели, а то и месяцы — с Куроо ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным — они не увидятся. За прошедшие недели внутри что-то сдвинулось, и требовалось время, чтобы вернуться к прежнему равновесию. Все было слишком хорошо, а Кей этому ощущению никогда не доверял. 

Было жарковато, несмотря на близость воды и легкий ветерок, и Кей даже обрадовался, когда, открыв неприметную дверь в промышленном здании красного кирпича, через несколько лестничных пролетов оказался в просторном, продуваемом насквозь лофте.

Архитектор, которого Кею предстояло консультировать, настолько напоминал ему Кагеяму, что приходилось то и дело одергивать себя, чтобы не раздражаться. И дело было не во внешности — этот был плотным и темноглазым, — а в том, как он молчаливо хмурился, как странно задавал вопросы, которые сперва казались слишком примитивными, но на деле были просто плохо сформулированы. У Кея после первого часа общения начал вскипать мозг.

С девушкой-имитатором было немного проще: она схватывала на лету — практически заканчивала за Кея некоторые фразы. Ее вопросы были полны искреннего любопытства и, хоть и выдавали новичка, говорили об остром и подвижном уме. Архитектор назвался Полем, имитатор — Эстер.

— Нельзя ничего воссоздавать из реальности. Только новые места, — вернулся Кей к прописным истинам.

— Но как я могу убедить человека в реальности происходящего? — спросил Поль.

Кей подавил усталый вздох.

— Вы не должны никого убеждать в реальности сна. Особенно себя. В любом сне окружение присутствует лишь деталями, по которым смотрящий этот сон узнает, где находится. Но всегда должно оставаться что-то, не оставляющее сомнений, что это именно сон.

— Но почему?

— Даже если вашей задачей является свести человека, в чье подсознание вы вторгаетесь, с ума — а я искренне надеюсь, что это не так, — желание воссоздать во сне абсолютную копию реальности может сыграть злую шутку с самими извлекателями.

— Можно запутаться, — с горящими глазами произнесла Эстер.

— Верно, — кивнул Кей и полез в карман, чтобы достать свой тотем и наглядно объяснить, что это такое.

В этот момент в другом его кармане завибрировал телефон, а через секунду раздался звонок. Услышав «Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know», Кей решил было, что телефон одновременно зазвонил у кого-то еще из присутствующих: сам он всегда выбирал наиболее нейтральные сигналы, напоминавшие дребезжащий звонок старого телефона. Но никто не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы достать свою трубку; парень продолжил делать записи в блокноте, девушка с кокетливым удивлением округлила глаза, глядя на Кея, и улыбнулась — совсем чуть-чуть, но это сразу перечеркнуло все заработанные ей в глазах Кея очки интеллекта.

На экране смартфона, когда Кей наконец извлек его на свет, мигала надпись «Цукки».

Два и два сложились в голове мгновенно.

— Я взял не тот телефон, — обреченно сказал он в трубку, торопливо шагая к огромному окну, выходящему на канал.

— И тебе привет, Цукки, — жизнерадостно возвестил Куроо. — Ну, как Гамбург?

— Давно надо было купить другую модель, — с досадой пробубнил Кей, чувствуя, как заводится от злорадного тона на том конце.

— О, приятно слышать. Мои-то? Лучше не бывает. Все еще как во сне… а уж я-то кое-что знаю о снах, — Куроо явно наслаждался собой. Кей скрипнул зубами.

— Куроо.

— Жаль только, сон слишком быстро закончился. И каково же было мое изумление, когда я увидел, что разбудивший меня звонок — от моей мамы.

У Кея полыхнули уши.

— И что же в этом такого изумительного? Мамы есть у всех. Сомневаюсь, что ты свою навещаешь так часто, что она никогда тебе не звонит, — и тут посреди едкой тирады на Кея снизошло ужасное прозрение: — Стой. Куроо, ты же не стал брать трубку?

— Ну не мог же я ее проигнорировать! Когда еще я смогу вернуть тебе телефон? Она бы стала беспокоиться.

Кей лишь молча снял очки и приложил тыльную сторону ладони к покрывшемуся испариной лбу.

— Кстати, она пригласила меня в Сендай на летний фестиваль, — гордо провозгласил Куроо. — И сказала, что мы обязательно должны приехать вместе. Кажется, я ей понравился.

— Это потому, что она тебя совсем не знает.

— В общем, я пообещал, что мы приедем в следующем месяце.

— Но я же был там совсем недавно, на Золотой неделе. — Кей ощутил нечто, похожее то ли на панику, то ли на отчаяние. Куроо снова загнал его в угол. 

— Она предвидела, что ты это скажешь. Велела напомнить, что ты пропустил день рождения брата, — с интонацией школьного ябеды заметил Куроо.

— Я запрещаю тебе общаться с моей мамой.

— Хм, никаких гарантий, детка. А если она решит снова позвонить, чтобы поболтать со мной?

— Верни мне мой телефон.

— Это ты забрал мой! — напомнил Куроо и, как всегда, был прав.

Кей пару раз замечал, что у них с Куроо совершенно идентичные телефоны, но до сих пор это никогда не превращалось в проблему. Они никогда не держали их рядом, на одном столе или в одном ящике, и их просто невозможно было перепутать. Но в этот раз Куроо именно так и сделал — пряча телефоны, сложил их вместе. Ранним утром, собираясь в аэропорт, Кей бродил по спальне в полумраке; нашел ноутбук, сгреб в сумку мелочи, разбросанные по комнате, и только под конец вспомнил про телефон. Ориентируясь на сонный бубнеж Куроо и неопределенный взмах рукой, залез в комод в прихожей, и в этот момент консьерж позвонил сообщить, что прибыло такси в аэропорт. Недосып и медовая тяжесть во всем теле после нескольких часов заоблачного секса сыграли с Кеем злую шутку: он взял первую попавшуюся трубку и выскочил из апартаментов. 

Кей взъерошил волосы, искоса глядя на своих подопечных и прикидывая, сколько понадобится времени, чтобы провести с ними хотя бы пару учебных погружений, хотя, очевидно, требовалось больше.

— Почта — не вариант, — угадал его мысли Куроо. — Слишком опасно.

Значит, придется все же встретиться. И в самое ближайшее время. От мысли об этом Кей почти вздрогнул, неожиданно вспомнив, как еще этим утром растягивал Куроо. Его тихие стоны, казалось, проникали прямо в кровь. Щеки окатило жаром.

— Значит, все же придется встретиться.

— Как же ты любишь делать вид, что тебя заставили, Цукки. Именно поэтому я обожаю, когда ты сам…

— Куроо, у меня деловая встреча.

Последовала короткая пауза.

— Хорошо, — наконец ответил Куроо. — У меня тоже есть кое-какие срочные дела. Позвони мне, когда закончишь в Гамбурге. — И прервал звонок.

Кей повертел в руках погасшую трубку, нажал кнопку — включился экран блокировки. Очень хотелось просто открыть окно и выбросить проклятую штуковину в канал.

Тецуро решил, что раз он успел пообщаться с мамой Цукишимы, которая в свою очередь успела рассказать, что у того есть старший брат и двое племяшек, личная жизнь Цукишимы уже безвозвратно скомпрометирована. Можно было бы оставить телефон в сумке до тех пор, пока не появится возможность встретиться, а себе купить новый и вернуть доступ ко всем контактам. Можно было бы.

Но то, как быстро Цукишима вернулся к прежней тактике жертвы в их отношениях, на этот раз не вызвало ни улыбки, ни раздражения. Тецуро разозлился.

У него оставалась еще пара свободных дней, поэтому он забронировал жилье, место в парусной школе и сразу после обеда отправился в Саутгемптон. Телефон Цукишимы поехал вместе с ним не в сумке, а в кармане, и Тецуро время от времени доставал его, чтобы покрутить в пальцах и понажимать на кнопки. Набор номера у Цукишимы — на удивление — не был заблокирован, поэтому Тецуро и смог позвонить ему, едва переговорив с его мамой. Но любые другие функции и папки требовали пароля.

У Тецуро ушло около часа на то, чтобы вспомнить движение рук Цукишимы, когда тот вводил графический пароль, и сымитировать его. В конце концов, если Цукишима и так считал его вором и мошенником, мог ли взлом телефона ухудшить ситуацию?

Среди приложений обнаружились словари, справочники, разного рода тренажеры… и еще справочники и тренажеры. Даже игры, в которые Тецуро попробовал играть наугад, оказались полезными — одни расширяли словарный запас в разных языках, другие — развивали пространственное мышление. Несколько приложений такси для разных стран, читалка, в которой, естественно, литература тоже была на нескольких языках. Новостные ленты, онлайн библиотеки, планеры, заметки, списки…

Через час Тецуро так устал, что хотел затолкать дурацкий гаджет куда подальше. Взгляд зацепился за иконку с забавным динозавриком.

Это оказалась напоминалка о необходимости пить воду; динозавр тоже вроде как пил — и рос, а если жидкости было недостаточно, мог и умереть. Сейчас приложение было выключено, но не нужно было близко знать Цукишиму, чтобы заметить, как легко он за работой забывал о таких простых вещах, как еда и питье. 

После этого приложения с домашними рецептами уже не казались чем-то странным и чужеродным, хотя овощей и курицы в них был явный перебор.

Вообще, папок в телефоне Цукишимы оказалось на удивление много. Если тот решит проявить исследовательский интерес по отношению к содержимому трубки Тецуро, его явно ждет разочарование.

Только через некоторое время Тецуро с удивлением поймал себя на том, что никакой тревоги или хотя бы неловкости от мысли, что Цукишима может получить доступ к его личной и деловой информации, не чувствовал. Поймал и снова разозлился. 

Кей вернулся на место и сел, бездумно глядя на телефон в руке. Разговор выбил его из колеи, оставив горький привкус, и никак не получалось понять, что же пошло не так. О чем шла речь до звонка, тоже совершенно вылетело из головы.

Наконец он перевел взгляд на замерших в тишине Эстер и Поля.

— На чем мы остановились?

— Вы говорили о том, что если воссоздавать реальность, легко заблудиться, — тут же напомнила девушка, глядя на Кея… с беспокойством? Сочувствием?

Слышала ли она его разговор? Знала ли японский? Или Кей настолько забылся, что фрустрация была буквально написана у него на лбу? Он на секунду сжал зубы, стараясь привести мысли и лицо в порядок. Не сегодня, напомнил он себе. Куроо Тецуро должен оставаться в папке «Не сегодня» до тех пор, пока он не закончит эту работу.

— Жаль, что этот ключевой момент не обратил на себя внимание господина архитектора, — Кей вскинул бровь, глянув на Поля. — Итак, вы можете использовать только детали — сахарницу на столе, знакомое с детства пятно на ковре или выщербину в стене, цвет, силуэт. Но не целые куски реальности. Проще всего будет объяснить все наглядно. Мы совершим недолгое погружение, я построю для нас сон, чтобы вы поняли, о чем я говорю.

Пятницу Тецуро потратил на то, чтобы побродить по городу и сделать необходимые покупки: спальный мешок, подушку, полотенце, специальную обувь и прочие мелочи для успешных выходных на яхте. Саутгемптон ложился под ноги серыми каменными мостовыми, и теплый морской ветер трепал волосы, так что Тецуро быстро перестал беспокоиться о сохранности прически. Немногие достопримечательности, оставшиеся или восстановленные после нацистских налетов, закончились довольно быстро, музей Титаника не привлекал, и, расположившись в тени аллеи, Тецуро снова достал чужой телефон. 

В прошлый раз он отвлекся на разноцветье и избыточность иконок и не заметил музыкального приложения. Сейчас же у него возникло будоражащее чувство, что он нашел тайник с сокровищами. Цукишима любил музыку — настолько, что Тецуро гораздо чаще видел его в наушниках, чем занятым каким-либо из мобильных приложений. Впрочем, он вполне мог слушать новости или подкасты: обычно Тецуро в тот момент был по уши занят чем-то еще, чтобы докапываться. В конце концов, раз человеку требуется личное пространство, стоит ему это пространство предоставить, иначе не избежать взрыва. 

Сейчас, перебирая плейлисты, Тецуро не то чтобы узнавал какого-то нового Цукишиму. Он просто узнавал его — в каждом музыкальном стиле, нашедшем свое место в телефоне, в каждой мелодии, отобранной под настроение. Классика и софт-рок, и джаз-хоп, и еще джаз — совсем незнакомый, парадоксальный, — и инди-рок на все случаи жизни.

Забавно, что человек, так ценящий звуковое оформление и вообще концепцию звука, в качестве рингтона выбрал самый скучный из возможных — дребезжащий звонок старого проводного телефона. Да и уведомления от многочисленных приложений были по большей части отключены. Ознакомившись в общих чертах с музыкальной коллекцией Цукишимы, Тецуро решил, что если уж он и без того влез в чужую жизнь — во всех смыслах, — можно и пошалить немного, хуже не будет.

Весь обед он провел, подбирая каждому из контактов Цукишимы собственную мелодию звонка. 

За своим номером он закрепил Give Me Love Эда Ширана.

Двух погружений для одного дня достаточно, — решил Кей, когда, объясняя необходимость лабиринтов, позволил новичку-архитектору построить парадоксальную структуру, и в итоге они сами чуть в этом лабиринте не заблудились. Благо, расчетное время сна закончилось. 

Договорившись о встрече на следующий день, Кей решил еще погулять по Гамбургу. Город чем-то неуловимо напоминал Йокогаму, хотя внешне между ними не было ничего общего, кроме моря и порта. Но каналы и мосты завораживали, а здания необычной формы будоражили фантазию. Хотелось попробовать воспроизвести во сне что-то из увиденного, поиграть с деталями и странной геометрией. В какой-то момент он достал телефон, собираясь по привычке написать сообщение, но включившийся экран блокировки напомнил, чей именно гаджет он держит в руках.

На станции Ландунгсбрюкен Кей пересел на речной трамвайчик, идущий мимо знаменитого Рыбного рынка и пляжа, и, устроившись в тени, вплотную занялся телефоном Куроо. 

Он не раз видел, как Куроо вводит графический ключ, но как вежливый человек никогда не смотрел специально. Впрочем, было понятно, что, пусть и пойманное периферийным зрением, движение все равно сохранилось в памяти, надо было лишь сосредоточиться. Во сне это вообще не составило бы труда. 

Кей закрыл глаза и представил себе Куроо. Темные узкие джинсы, джемпер с ви-образным воротом, закатанные по локоть рукава. Беспорядок на голове, нахальная улыбка… Так, стоп, не туда. Кей мысленно вернулся к рукам Куроо, который достал телефон из кармана, и поставил себя рядом — за левым плечом Куроо, наблюдая, как его правая рука чертит линии на экране смартфона. Стоп, слишком быстро, еще раз. Ладонь приподнялась, смуглая кожа собралась в тонкие складки над запястьем, пальцы раскрылись, словно пряча схему для ключа, потом указательный и средний согнулись, а безымянный вытянулся вперед. Пястные косточки натянули кожу, двигаясь подобно тягам в органе, и Кей снова понял, что смотрит не туда.

Окатило паникой. Не потому, что он не мог вспомнить, а потому, что помнил слишком детально — настолько, что, вероятно, во сне не смог бы отличить собственную проекцию Куроо от самого имитатора.

Кей осторожно нащупал в кармане тотем — старинную нэцке, которую ему подарили, когда он пошел в школу: фигурку спящего кота, которую Кей изучил до мельчайшей черточки. Он поднял нэцке к глазам, глядя на свет в просверленную насквозь дырочку — рисовое зернышко, случайно забившееся туда много лет назад, было на месте.

Вздохнув, Кей снял очки и провел рукой по лицу. Из папки «Не сегодня» Куроо волшебным образом переместился в другую — «ASAP». Кей даже не удивился: стоило впустить Куроо в свою жизнь, как все остальные проблемы немедленно отступали на второй и третий план. Сжав телефон в руке, снова закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, на этот раз заставив воображаемого Куроо нарисовать графический ключ прямо у него на виду.

Нарциссизм вообще лечится? На секунду Кей даже дыхание затаил, когда увидел портрет самого Куроо, снятый в одном из лондонских пабов. 

Обрезанный таким образом, что в кадре осталась нижняя часть лица и шея в вороте кожаной куртки. Ослепительная улыбка, прикушенная зубочистка, резко очерченные линии подбородка и шейных мышц. Очень ярко вспомнилось ощущение беззаботной легкости и хмельного веселья, когда они перемещались из паба в паб до закрытия, как Куроо заговаривал с барменами или вообще со случайными соседями за стойкой, и как расставались они едва ли не закадычными друзьями, обмениваясь на ходу контактами в фейсбуке или номерами. Как в груди смешивался странный коктейль из ревности и восхищения, и как Кей потом покрывал жадными красными пятнами эту красивую сильную шею, прижав Куроо к стене в одной из вонючих подворотен Сохо. 

Чтобы отвлечься, Кей скользнул пальцем по экрану телефона, открывая приложения, которых у Куроо оказалось не так уж много. Новостные ленты всех частей света и Yahoo! Finance объяснялись наличием нескольких трейдерских приложений. Но о том, что Куроо играет на бирже, Кей и так знал. А вот на аукционы, как он успел заметить, Куроо заглядывал с ноутбука. Никаких онлайн казино или букмекерских приложений Кей не обнаружил. Вместо них были просто игры. И игры престранные. Например, тетрис, но не привычный, а такой, где нужно было укладывать штабелями похожих на багеты котов. Или кролик, который собирал морковь и одновременно играл на банджо. Приложение с мыльными пузырями, где Кей вообще не мог понять правила, или бродилка-квест с заданиями настолько алогичными, что мозг отказывался в нем участвовать.

Создавалось впечатление, будто Куроо нарочно установил весь этот мусор для того, кто захочет взломать его телефон, чтобы тот хотя бы заблудился, если вообще не сошел с ума. Напоминало лабиринты, возводимые архитекторами снов, чтобы запутать проекции. И, пожалуй, это была правильная тактика, во всяком случае, сам Кей уже перестал искать хоть какую-то логику в том, что выскакивало на него из-под очередной иконки. Зато поймал себя на том, что просто улыбается в экран, пытаясь успеть за мелькающими разноцветными клавишами и сыграть таки все ускоряющийся полонез Огинского. 

Идея с яхтой принадлежала не Тецуро, и он даже немного жалел об этом. Идеально изолированное пространство, где можно было организовать все, что угодно, — от спокойного сна в каюте до легкого удара головой при неловком падении. Хотя в каютах свободно поместилось бы восемь человек, правила оговаривали, что в плавание идут только пять учеников, так что внутри оставалось достаточно места, чтобы разместить оборудование. Кроме того, у Тецуро было больше суток для наблюдения: погружение планировалось на воскресенье.

Вечером в пятницу вся группа — поодиночке, конечно же, — прибыла на яхту, чтобы познакомиться с командой и друг с другом и пройти первый инструктаж. Отплытие было назначено на восемь тридцать утра, им предстояло провести первую ночь на яхте, и Тецуро допоздна проболтал с объектом, который, естественно, сразу проникся к нему необъяснимым доверием. 

Когда они наконец распрощались и разошлись по каютам, спать все еще не хотелось, и Тецуро полез за телефоном, надеясь найти в библиотеке Цукишимы что-нибудь достаточно скучное, чтобы поскорее заснуть. 

В сообщения он заглянул случайно, испугался, что переступил невидимую черту, мазнул пальцами по меню и вдруг увидел собственное имя, повторяющееся снова и снова среди адресатов сообщений, которые он никогда не получал. Потому что Цукишима ни одно из них не отправил.

Их было множество — два, может, три десятка или больше. И почему они лежали здесь, среди черновиков? Что такого Цукишима хотел сообщить Тецуро, но так и не решился?

Но ведь они предназначались именно ему.

Тецуро открыл первое.

«Забывание означает незаметный характер постоянного сохранения воспоминаний, уклонение от бдительного контроля сознания (Поль Рикёр). Что думаешь?»

Это было написано две недели назад, когда они еще работали над делом Хиямы. В памяти всплыла картинка, как они с Цукишимой сидели в холле банка, следя за одним из адвокатов. Цукишима что-то читал в телефоне и, казалось, совершенно не смотрел по сторонам, но когда Тецуро прошел мимо, чтобы задать пару вопросов консультанту в зале, вскинул голову. А потом пальцы его быстро-быстро заскользили по клавиатуре. 

Тецуро помнил этот момент; помнил, как свет, проникавший через стеклянный потолок, отражался от воды в бассейне с карпами и заставлял Цукишиму щуриться и склонять голову набок. И совершенно не помнил ни своих вопросов, ни ответов консультанта. 

Он открыл следующее:

«В Венесуэле затянулся сезон дождей. Что там с акциями кофейных компаний?» 

Тецуро фыркнул.

«Неужели нельзя реорганизовать работу в час пик так, чтобы посетителям не пришлось ждать свой кофе? Они, должно быть, клеят эти стаканчики вручную» 

Тецуро представил Цукишиму в очереди в Старбаксе, его нетерпение, выплеснувшееся на экран смартфона, очевидные для него просчеты менеджеров и раздражение от того, что приходится тратить драгоценное время. В Лондоне достаточно было взъерошить ему волосы или провести пальцем по скуле, чтобы убрать напряженную складку между бровями. Внутри что-то дрогнуло. В Токио приходилось быть более скрытным.

«Прости» 

И больше ничего. Тецуро не смог даже вспомнить, был ли тогда в Токио и виделись ли они. Пора было отложить телефон и постараться заснуть. Хотя странное щемящее чувство прошло не сразу. 

К вечеру, в очередной раз наткнувшись на улыбку Куроо на экране, Кей решил, что тот и правда все подстроил. Иначе как можно было объяснить, что, собираясь воспользоваться его телефоном и видя фото, Кей всякий раз забывал, что ищет? Надо было заменить ее на что-то менее отвлекающее.

Кончилось все, конечно же, тем, что он открыл галерею снимков, хранившихся в телефоне. И хранилище это было огромно.

Куроо, как выяснилось, не просто любил фотографировать; казалось, он создавал отдельную портретную галерею для каждого, кто появлялся в его жизни. Возможно, это была просто привычка, а может, он действительно использовал эти фото как референсы и пытался имитировать всех этих людей.

Савамура — здесь была коллекция фотографий лет за десять, возможно, еще с университета — с разными стрижками и выражениями лица. Савамура рядом с Сугой, а потом и с Энношитой. Савамура за рабочим столом и за стойкой в баре. Савамура с улыбкой и с сурово сведенными бровями, и с совершенно растерянным лицом, когда Суга рядом явно что-то выговаривал ему.

Суга — с самыми разнообразными лицами и в самых разных позах: от стоящего по стойке смирно на каком-то официальном мероприятии до сидящего в кресле с бокалом вина, перекинув ноги через подлокотник кресла. Хохочущий над смущенным Азумане. Злющий как черт рядом с Танакой.

Похоже, они были знакомы и дружили с Куроо чуть ли не со школьной скамьи.

Азумане, Танака, Ноя, Ямагучи, Кагеяма, Хината — вся команда Карасуно присутствовала здесь в разных комбинациях, и некоторые снимки Кей даже узнавал, мог вспомнить, когда они были сделаны. Но самого Кея на этих фото не было, хотя он прекрасно знал, что и сам не раз попадал в кадр. 

От этого в груди стало тесно, а потом пусто. Кей отложил телефон и некоторое время просто смотрел в окно кафе на прохожих, медленно поедая мороженое.

В следующий раз Тецуро добрался до телефона Цукишимы только в субботу после обеда. Все утро было посвящено навигации, работе с картами и прокладке маршрута. Попробовали разобраться с такелажем, поймали ветер и примерно час шли под парусом, так что обед прошел за бурным обсуждением допущенных ошибок и неточностей. После большинство разошлись по каютам, а Тецуро расположился на носу яхты, где никого не было, и снова открыл неотправленные сообщения.

«трез как сткло», — гласило одно из них, примерно полугодовой давности.

Тецуро попытался вспомнить, когда же Цукишима при нем напивался до такого состояния, и все, что приходило в голову — прошлогоднее Рождество. Тогда Куроо почти месяц проработал с Карасуно над одним сложным извлечением, где были задействованы несколько уровней сна и множество локаций, которые Кагеяма блестяще выстроил, допустив лишь одну ошибку. Но из-за нее Кей, уходя от погони, не успел перепрыгнуть с крыши рассыпающегося под ногами здания на соседнюю и упал вместе с ним. 

Куроо улыбнулся, вспоминая, как после этого Цукишиму с Кагеямой пришлось разнимать чуть ли не силой. 

Потом они, кажется, отмечали — завершенное дело и наступающие праздники. Ничего особенного, всего несколько коктейлей. Тецуро уехал еще до окончания вечеринки, и они не виделись три месяца. Но Кей, тем не менее, написал ему, что был трезв как стекло.

Почему он ничего не отправил?

«Вконец отощавший кот  
Одну ячменную кашу ест…  
А еще и любовь!» 

Тецуро расхохотался. Что Цукишима хотел этим сказать? Понял бы его Тецуро тогда, почти год назад, если бы получил это хокку?

«Если бы я попросил, ты бы приехал?» 

Тецуро не понимал. Очень хотел понять, надеялся, что понимает правильно, но сообщение висело в телефоне Цукишимы неотправленным уже несколько месяцев и таким образом не значило ровным счётом ничего. Как парусник, собранный мастером в бутылке, застывший в неподвижности и никуда не плывущий. Цукишима никогда не просил его приехать к нему. Единственный раз, когда письмо с приглашением все же пришло, касался сотрудничества с Карасуно.

Папка обнаружилась почти случайно. И называлась она «Парадокс неожиданной казни». Кей чуть не пропустил момент пробуждения своих подопечных, задумавшись, почему его фото вызвали у Куроо такую ассоциацию. Но день предстоял насыщенный, и пришлось отложить изучение этой галереи на потом, хотя так и подмывало устроить перерыв и уединиться с телефоном Куроо где-нибудь в укромном месте.

Возможность появилась только в обед, когда, замученный избытком вопросов от Эстер и почти полным их отсутствием от Поля, Кей отправил парочку на перекус, попросив принести ему большую чашку кофе. 

Некоторые из фотографий Кей помнил. Например, сделанную больше года назад, когда они с Куроо только познакомились. Первое время тот почти никак не проявлял себя в команде, не привлекал внимания, следил за происходящим со стороны. Словно кот, обнаруживший птичье гнездо и выбирающий способ подобраться к нему. Порой Кей почти забывал о том, что в комнате есть посторонний.

Он сидел чуть в стороне от всех, под самым окном, делая пометки в блокноте, и внимание привлекло какое-то движение; Кей поднял голову ровно в тот момент, когда Куроо навел на него телефон и сфотографировал. И больше Кей уже не мог не замечать его.

В отличие от снимков других людей, в папке с Кеем было множество отдельных деталей: руки — спокойно лежащие на столе, с закатанными по локоть рукавами, сцепленные на колене, пальцы с карандашом, скользящие по чертежам, перебирающие части макета лабиринта; ноги — скрещенные под стулом, вытянутые под столом, закинутые на спинку дивана у Кея дома.

Кей, сидящий в библиотеке над каким-то документом, кажется, старой картой. Рука под головой, волосы взъерошены, в свете лампы застыли пылинки.

Именно на этой фотографии Кей заметил, что они все подписаны. Каждая имела свое название, а не номер или имя, как другие. 

Фото в библиотеке было подписано как «俺の死亡», «смертьмоя». 

Тецуро засмотрелся на проплывающий вдалеке берег и едва не выронил телефон, когда тот вдруг заиграл мелодию, настроенную на номер Дайчи. Тецуро нажал приём. 

— Телефон Цукишимы. Абонент вне зоны досягаемости, — сообщил он. 

— Куроо? Куроо, как у тебя оказался телефон Цукишимы? — сурово начал Дайчи, и Тецуро почти услышал, как пазл в его голове сложился. — Ты и Цукишима, вы… 

— Нет, Са'амура, не вместе, — перебил он. Это была правда, пусть и неприятная. — Так уж вышло, что мы случайно перепутали трубки. Обменяемся, как только закончим с текущими делами.

— Так твой телефон сейчас у него? Потому что он мне очень нужен… 

— Да. Позвони, должен взять трубку. Наверное. Когда я звонил себе, он ответил. 

— А, хорошо. Попробую так… — Дайчи явно собирался сбросить вызов, когда Тецуро остановил его:

— Савамура, а Цукишима… — начал он, и вдруг понял, что не знает, как спросить, не выдав себя. 

— Что Цукишима? — нетерпеливо переспросил Дайчи. 

— Цукишима пишет тебе сообщения? Ну или вообще, пользуется сообщениями? 

— А что в этом такого? 

— То есть пишет?.. 

— Ну да, конечно. Что-то вроде «буду на углу Миюки и Намики в два» или «Кагеяма опаздывает, кто опять записал ему адрес от руки?» — Дайчи помолчал пару секунд, словно раздумывая. — Куроо, ты же не копался в телефоне Цукишимы?

— Са’амура. Что за мысли? Я в шоке.

— Ой, не корчи из себя жену Цезаря.

— Я в шоке, что ты знаешь, кто такая жена Цезаря!

— Ладно. Мне правда надо поговорить с Цукишимой. У тебя все в порядке?

— В полном, Са’амура, не парься. — Тецуро нажал отбой.

Он внимательно посмотрел на телефон, раздумывая, стоит ли вернуться к чтению сообщений. Из-за них начинало казаться, что во время погружения он притащит в сон пару десятков проекций Цукишимы, чтобы устроить им допрос с пристрастием. 

Может, и стоило бы. Тецуро усмехнулся. Может, стоило сперва договориться с собственным подсознанием, прежде чем пытаться понять мысли Цукишимы. 

До погружения оставалось всего несколько часов, и Тецуро наконец выключил чертов телефон, спустился в каюту и спрятал его на самое дно сумки.

Кей любил делать заметки. Списки, планы, схемы, таблицы — все это помогало думать, рассчитывать, и легко дополняло друг друга. Заметки на полях позволяли совмещать приятное с полезным. На совещаниях они с Ямагучи частенько перебрасывались сообщениями в чате, комментируя те или иные высказывания коллег — иногда ради шутки, иногда всерьез. Это давало возможность, к примеру, не выплескивать яд на Кагеяму или Хинату. Впрочем, не всегда.

С появлением Куроо такие комментарии или заметки стали лишь более актуальны. Только вот делиться ими с Ямагучи не хотелось, это сделало бы самого Кея мишенью для дружеских подначек.

Первые сообщения были тем, что Кей очень хотел бы высказать Куроо в лицо, но считал это, по меньшей мере, невежливым.

«Сколько нужно зарабатывать, чтобы поддерживать такой хаос на голове?»

«Не делайте так больше. Этот смех будет являться мне в кошмарах» 

Ну и посреди совещания такое точно было бы неуместно.

Но со временем это вошло в привычку, и Кей начал писать Куроо просто так — делиться мыслями, спрашивать совета, комментировать текущую ситуацию. Эти заметки, которые никогда не предполагалось отправлять адресату, превратились в отдельную записную книжку, переписку с собственным подсознанием.

Кей и сам не подозревал, насколько привык вот так общаться с воображаемым Куроо, пока не достал телефон на очередной встрече в Гамбурге, когда Эстер в довольно эмоциональной форме решила высказать свое недовольство работой архитектора.

«Напомни мне никогда не ездить в Гамбург одному» 

Посмотрев на незаполненное поле адресата, Кей вбил туда собственное имя. Это ведь он сам должен был помнить: не ездить одному в Гамбург, где все необъяснимым образом напоминало о Куроо. Рыбный рынок на рассвете, гей-клубы на Репербан, квартал художников Генгефиртель, даже голоса чаек в традиционном местном приветствии. 

В общем, когда в строке адресата стояло его собственное имя, нажать значок отправки было не так уж трудно.

В общем, Кей нажал его. 

Тецуро стоял на деревянном причале, тянущемся далеко-далеко в бухту и уходящем куда-то в точку. Идеальная перспектива. Пунктир чаек, сидящих на равном расстоянии друг от друга почти по всей длине рейлинга, и строй фонарей на другой стороне подчеркивали правильность композиции, превращая пирс в инструмент архитектора. Очень хотелось сфотографировать и оставить на память, но телефона под рукой не было.

Он сунул руки в карманы, перекатился на пятки и обратно, решая, имеет ли право оставить след в чужой памяти, читать и изучать содержимое которой было одно, а привносить туда свою идею — совсем другое. Любопытно, были ли у извлекателей подобные комплексы?

В любом случае, это был просто гаджет, и при желании Цукишима мог избавиться от следов чужого присутствия в любой момент.

Тецуро достал телефон, включил и сделал снимок. А потом поставил его фоном главного экрана. 

Телефон вздрогнул в руке, и в превью появилось сообщение:

«Напомни мне никогда не ездить в Гамбург одному»

Внутри что-то вздрогнуло, вспыхнуло, обдав жаром ладони. Тецуро скользнул пальцем по экрану, открывая сообщение, и, поддавшись порыву, написал ответ:

«Снова пытаешься уклониться от бдительного контроля сознания?» 

Проверить сообщения Кей смог только через несколько часов, закончив очередной день учебных погружений и добившись наконец от Поля приемлемой сложности лабиринта. Правда, перед этим он таки разразился тирадой о том, что некоторые люди даже во сне используют только десять процентов мозга, а после выхода из сна ушел гулять по городу. Вернувшись, он упростил задачу, убрав из лабиринта излишне замороченные элементы геометрии.

Про телефон он вспомнил только поздно вечером.

«Снова пытаешься уклониться от бдительного контроля сознания?»

Кей прищурился. Что-то в этих словах настораживало: фраза смутно напоминала какую-то цитату, но гораздо больше тревожила постановка вопроса. Они вернулись туда, откуда начали, откуда начинались все их споры. Каждый ждал, что другой сделает шаг и возьмет на себя ответственность, открыв карты.

Стоило пойти спать, но сообщение Куроо вызвало такой выброс адреналина, что справилось бы только снотворное. Кей налил виски и открыл окно. По широкой улице гулял ветер, таская за собой бумагу и перекатывая одноразовые стаканчики.

Куроо любил играть, любил риск и получал удовольствие от игры. Кей всегда предпочитал риск строго рассчитанный, а игры — с понятными правилами, и никогда не ставил больше, чем мог заплатить. 

«Что ты имеешь в виду?» — наконец набрал он.

Где сейчас находился Куроо, было неизвестно. Возможно, на другом конце земного шара. Может быть, спал или сидел в баре. Кей счел за лучшее отложить разговор до утра и ушел в ванную.

Тецуро не почувствовал вибрации, когда пришел ответ. Цукишима должен был снова ответить что-то нейтральное, перевести разговор на другую тему или вообще оставить сообщение без ответа. Можно было подначивать друг друга до бесконечности, и Тецуро это нравилось, но сейчас подначек и дразнилок не хотелось. 

Но потом, после нескольких шотов, он все же открыл телефон. «Что ты имеешь в виду?» Как и ожидалось.

Тецуро попытался воспроизвести по памяти цитату Рикёра, понял, что уже не способен, и открыл неотправленные сообщения, надеясь сформулировать мысль достаточно близко к исходнику, но без риска быть пойманным за руку.

Палец соскользнул и вместо нужной строчки открылась другая, которую Тецуро видел впервые:

«Чтобы удержать тебя, понадобится бетонная обувь»

Он поднял телефон повыше и прикрыл один глаз. Понятнее не стало. 

В строке адресата стояло его имя, сообщение было написано для него, но Тецуро снова беспомощно любовался никуда не плывущим корабликом в бутылке. А следовало просто спросить. Все, что нужно было сделать, — нажать «отправить».

Тецуро нажал.

Сигнал сообщения вытолкнул Кея на поверхность, когда он все же начал засыпать. На часах было два ночи. Он вздохнул и взял с тумбочки телефон, протирая глаза и поднося экран к самому лицу.

«Чтобы удержать тебя, понадобится бетонная обувь»

Сонливость как рукой сняло. Кея обдало жаром, ладони похолодели. Первой мыслью было выбросить телефон в окно. Проблема была в том, что это был не тот телефон, где лежало черт знает сколько неотправленных сообщений, адресованных Куроо Тецуро, и в окно стоило бы выбросить самого Куроо, потому что Кей понятия не имел, сколько всего тот успел прочитать. Возможно, все. Но Кей не помнил и половины. 

Впрочем, и этого одного было достаточно, чтобы Куроо все понял. 

Кей надел очки, встал и прошелся по комнате. До этого ему казалось, что с открытыми окнами в апартаментах не так душно, но сейчас воздуха не хватало. 

Итак, Куроо взломал его телефон и нашел его записную книжку. Если подумать, Кей тоже не был паинькой, поэтому строить из себя оскорбленную невинность было бы глупо. Когда он понял, что перепутал телефоны, уже было ясно, что взаимное вторжение — лишь вопрос времени: Куроо был вором, Кей был извлекателем, что по сути одно и то же.

Кей вернулся к кровати, где бросил телефон, и несколько раз перечитал сообщение. Можно ли было его понять как-то иначе? Для этого нужно было быть Кагеямой. Куроо Кагеямой не был.

Открыв контакты, Кей пролистал их, нашел собственное имя и глубоко вдохнул. 

Когда телефон возле локтя внезапно заиграл «Give a little time to me or burn this out», Тецуро чуть не свалился с барного стула и впервые подумал, что менять рингтон, пожалуй, было ошибкой.

Он выругался и на секунду зажмурился, надеясь, что Ширан сейчас заткнется, и можно будет сделать вид, что звонил чужой телефон. Тем более, так и было.

Бармен посмотрел на Тецуро, потом на телефон рядом и снова на Тецуро. Тот поморщился. Динамик продолжал надрываться: «My, my, my, my, oh give me love». Пришлось взять трубку.

— Ты же понимаешь, что… — начал он вместо приветствия.

— Все в порядке, Куроо, — перебил его Цукишима. — Я понимаю. Просто хотел спросить.

— Э, что я имел в виду? — вспомнил Тецуро последнее сообщение Цукишимы.

— Да. Что ты хотел сказать, отправляя мне мое же сообщение? Только честно.

Тецуро провел рукой по лицу, с удивлением осознавая, что совершенно трезв. Легче от этого не стало. 

— Прямо сейчас держу руку на Библии. Ты мне не доверяешь? — усмехнулся он.

— Не доверяют обычно те, кому нельзя доверить даже телефон. 

— Или те, кто не доверяет даже себе.

Тихий вздох на том конце. Пауза.

— Просто ответь, что ты хотел сказать, отправив мне мое сообщение?

Тецуро вздохнул.

— Детка, это было случайно. Я не хотел…

— Я же сказал, что все в порядке, — голос звучал напряженно, но не видя Цукишиму, сложно было понять, насколько он зол. Однако кое-что Тецуро понял.

— Нашел что-нибудь интересное? Давай меняться: ты — мне, я — тебе.

— Ты объяснишь, зачем отправил мне мое сообщение, если я расскажу, что нашел в твоем телефоне? Куроо, это глупо.

— Ну же, Цукки, было интересно?

Снова пауза. Куроо шел по очень тонкому льду.

— Ну хорошо. Я… нашел свои фотографии. Парадокс неожиданной казни.

Это было внезапно. Тецуро помолчал.

— Но ты ведь о них и так знал. Ты же буквально был там, когда я фотографировал.

Раздался какой-то звук — то ли стон, то ли всхлип — и Тецуро снова пожалел, что не может видеть Цукишиму.

— Я знал, что ты… но я не знал, что. Вот.

Невыносимо. Тецуро чувствовал, что лицо непроизвольно расплывается в улыбке.

— В том сообщении... Ты написал, что хочешь убить меня. Чтобы удержать?

Цукишима закашлялся.

— Что-то в этом роде.

— Я имел в виду именно это. Что хочу удержать тебя. — Тецуро замолчал, отчаянно вслушиваясь в тишину на другом конце. — Хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. Любой ценой.

— Очень... точное толкование метафоры, — сдавленным голосом заметил Цукишима. 

Как же не хватало картинки! Дурацкий телефон. Тецуро едва не застонал.

— Я приеду.

— Конечно, приедешь, ты же обещал моей маме.

А вот это была скользкая тема. 

— Цукки, детка, я... 

— Об этом мы еще поговорим. Тебя мама разве не учила манерам?

— Ну. — Можно было просто сказать «нет», но, наверное, после всего, что Тецуро уже узнал о Цукишиме, тот заслуживал равноценного обмена. — Родители развелись, когда мне было восемь, так что мы не общаемся. Меня воспитывала бабушка.

Цукишима замолчал, явно не зная, как реагировать, и Тецуро решил не нагнетать.

— Так я приеду в Гамбург? Буду каждую минуту напоминать, чтобы ты не смел ездить туда без меня.

— Можем разминуться. Завтра я заканчиваю здесь, и Савамура ждет меня в Токио в среду.

— Тогда я встречу тебя во Франкфурте. 

— А дальше?

— К среде будем в Токио. Люфтганзой.

— Договорились.

Последнее погружение подходило к концу, и Кей был в целом доволен, как Поль управлялся с созданными декорациями, в которые Эстер вписывалась почти идеально. Ее привычка задавать слишком много вопросов, в том числе личных, никуда не делась, но, чувствуя близкий финиш, Кей был гораздо меньше склонен раздражаться. В середине дня они попрощались, и на счету Кея стало на пару сотен тысяч больше.

— И обязательно обзаведитесь тотемом, — посоветовал он на прощание.

— А как он должен выглядеть? — озадаченно спросил Поль.

— Что-то небольшое, что можно всегда иметь при себе — носить на шее, в ухе, в кармане.

— Как телефон? — Эстер продемонстрировала свой.

— ТОЛЬКО НЕ ТЕЛЕФОН.

В самолете Кей не спал. Он просмотрел все фотографии, которые нашел в телефоне Куроо, и теперь точно знал, где тот будет его ждать. Всю дорогу он нетерпеливо постукивал ногой, так что пожилой сосед под конец пути начал коситься с неодобрением. Кей поймал себя на том, что ему плевать.

Надпись «Frankfurt Airport» через всю стеклянную стену выглядела ночью не так эпично, как на том фото, что лежало в коллекции Куроо. Кей достал телефон, включил камеру и задумался, что бы такого снять, когда рядом раздался голос:

— Хочешь добавить что-то свое? Тогда сделай селфи.

Кей повернулся. Куроо остановился в паре шагов, словно не решался подойти ближе. Он казался еще более загорелым и еще более растрепанным, хотя это было невозможно. И еще более красивым. Хотя это тоже казалось невозможным. Реальный Куроо с легкостью затмевал любые проекции. Кей сглотнул ком в горле и протянул трубку.

— Ваш телефон, Куроо-сан.

Куроо убрал ее в карман и достал телефон Кея. Задержал на несколько секунд.

— Я добавил тебе пару новых приложений с рецептами. Курица — не единственное, что есть вкусного в этом мире, знаешь ли.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я больше ничего не умею, — Кей нетерпеливо пошевелил пальцами, дожидаясь, чтобы Куроо отдал ему наконец трубку.

— И научись уже нажимать «отправить», — тот склонил голову набок и улыбнулся. Сердце сбилось с ритма. 

— Иногда… — начал Кей, отвернувшись, — иногда мне хочется просто говорить с тобой.

— Иногда мне хочется просто смотреть на тебя. — Куроо наконец вложил телефон ему в ладонь, заставив поднять взгляд. — Есть идея. Сделай мне бетонную обувь, и я научу тебя готовить.

Кей скривился.

— А иногда мне совсем не хочется разговаривать. 

— Хорошо. — Куроо моргнул. — Я могу готовить молча.

Кей протянул руку, взял его за куртку и, шагнув вперед, прижался к губам.

— Я не это имел в виду, — шепнул он, разорвав поцелуй.


End file.
